We Are The World: Kung Fu Panda Edition
by King of 2211
Summary: In honor of the original performers and chorus.


Hey, it's King, before I get to any of my fics (writers block again), but this is one of the most spectacular songs that was made by in 1985 Quincy Jones, Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder, and other talented artist, singers, and performers. This has also helped when the people in Africa were suffering, then Haiti in 2010 after the earthquake (and a Latino version called "Somos El Mundo Por Haiti" in the same year as the American version), and on YouTube for other places such as Japan. Hope everyone likes it, on with the show! I own neither this son nor do I own KFP. USA for Africa.

* * *

We Are The World: Kung Fu Panda Edition

* * *

Shifu as Lionel Richie

Monkey as Stevie Wonder

Crane as Paul Simon

Mantis as Kenny Rogers

Chao as James Ingram

Mei Ling as Tina Turner

Zeng as Billy Joel

Po as Michael Jackson

Viper as Diana Ross

Xiao Niao as Dionne Warwick

Croc as Willie Nelson

Ox as Al Jarreau

Chengqi as Bruce Springsteen

Peng as Kenny Loggins

Bian Zao as Steve Perry

Vachir as Daryl Hall

Qilin as Huey Lewis

Song as Cyndi Lauper

Tigress as Kin Carnes

Mr Ping as Bob Dylan

Oogway as Ray Charles

* * *

Shifu: _There comes a time, when we heed a certain call_

Shifu and Monkey: _When the world must come together as one_

Monkey: _There are people dying_

Crane: _Oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life_

Crane and Mantis: _The greatest gift of all_

Mantis: _We can't go on, pretending day by day_

Chao: _That some one, somewhere will soon make a change_

Mei Ling: _We're all a part off God's great big family_

Zeng: _And the truth..._

Mei Ling and Zeng:_ You know love is all we need_

Po: _We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones to make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

Viper:_ There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives_

Po and Viper: _It's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

Xiao Niao: _Well, send 'em your heart, so they know that someone cares_

Xiao Niao and Croc: _And their lives will be stronger and free_

Croc: _As God has shown us by turning stone to bread_

Ox: _And so we all must lend a helping hand_

Chengqi: _We are the world, we are the children_

Peng: _We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

Bian Zao: _There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives_

Vachir:_ It's true that we make a brighter day just you and me_

Po: _When you're down and out, there's seems no hope at all_

Qilin:_ But if you try to believe, there's no way we can fall_

Song: _Well, well, well, let us realize, that a change can only come_

Tigress: _When we . . _.

Po, Qilin, Song, and Tigress: _Stand together as one_

Chorus: _We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving, there's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

_We are the world, we are the children, we are the one's who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

Mr. Ping: _There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

_Chorus: We are the world_

_(Are the world)_

_We are the children_

_(Are the children)_

_We are the one's who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

_(Let's start giving)_

_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives_

Mr. Ping: _It's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

Oogway: _Oh, right, let me hear you_

Chorus: _We are the world_

Oogway: _(We are the world)_

Chorus: _We are the children_

Oogway: _(We are the children)_

Chorus: _We are the one's who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

Oogway:_ (So let's star giving)_

_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

Monkey: _We are the world_

Chengqi: _(We are the world)_

Monkey: _We are the children_

Chengqi: _(We are the children) _

Monkey: _We are the one's who make a brighter day so let's start giving_

Chengqi: _(So let's start giving)_

Monkey: _There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

_We are the world_

Chengqi: _(We are the world)_

Monkey: _We are the children_

Chengqi: _(We are the children)_

Monkey: _We are the one's who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

Chengqi:_ (So let's start giving)_

_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

Chorus: _We are the world_

_(Are the world)_

_We are the children_

_(Are the children)_

_We are the one's who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

_(So let's start giving)_

_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

Chao: _We are the world_

Oogway: _(Are the world)_

Chao: _We are the children_

Oogway: _(Are the children)_

Chao: _We are the one's who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

Oogway: _(So let's star giving)_

_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

Chorus: _We are the world_

_(Are the world)_

_We are the children_

_(Are the children)_

_We are the one's who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

_(So let's start giving)_

Oogway and Chorus: _There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we make a brighter day just you and me_

* * *

The End


End file.
